1. Field of the Invention
An electrical plug connector arrangement includes a male plug member that is normally locked in engagement with a female socket member by a plurality of radially inwardly directed spring fingers that engage the threads of an externally threaded portion of the plug member, together with an annular quick-release member that is axially displaceable relative to the socket member to release the spring fingers from the threads on the plug member, thereby to permit separation of the plug and socket members.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and socket connectors, for example, of the so-called “M” standard (M6, M8 or M12) are well known in the prior art. They possess the disadvantage that, owing to the screw thread connections between the components, a relatively long time is required to connect and to disconnect the components.
As evidenced by the European patent No. EP 0 915 534 B1, it has been proposed in the patented prior art to provide means for locking together a pair of electrically connected connector components, together with release means for unlocking the locking means.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved quick-fastening and quick-releasing plug connector arrangement. An electrical plug-in connection is provided that displays the following: A plug part with an outer screw thread and a socket part corresponding therewith include a catch means in the form of at least one or several spring fingers that can be pivoted outwardly with respect to the center axis of the counter piece and that, in the plugged-together state of the plug connection, are used for engagement in the outer screw thread of the plug part. A quick-release means is provided that is made as an axially movable release ring, which is so designed and arranged that, with its help, one can release at least one spring finger out of its locking position.
The spring finger makes sure that the two plug connector parts are to be pushed together merely in an axial manner in order to be connected with each other. The release ring guarantees fast unlocking action, preferably by a sliding movement alone. Preferably, the release ring is cheap and is done in a simple fashion in the form of a circular ring disc that displays a tube piece, which extends axially from the inside of the circular ring disc into the seat of the socket part.
Particularly good handling results from the feature that the annular quick-release member on the socket member includes an operating flange portion that extends radially outwardly beyond the plug member, thereby to permit either manual or mechanical release operation.
Preferably, the retaining means is made by stamping and bending from a resilient metal material.